


The Pent-Up Need To Punish the Wicked

by CC_Sestra



Series: The Dominangel Dean Deserves [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, M/M, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Dean is bored and watches porn - Castiel offers to play it out.“Yes Dean, I am an angel. If you break, I can put you back together. And you like being punished.”





	1. The Dominangel shows up

Dean was bored. Like, really bored. Sam had gone to do research to add to the Encyclopedia of Weirdness, working with Bobby. He’d just called to tell Dean they wouldn’t be done for a few days, at least. No jobs, no Sam, nothing to do. Too early to go to the bar. He sighed and absently looked around the room, and then he saw it. The DVD stuck behind the bedside table. No telling how long it’d been there. The cleaning service at this fine establishment wasn’t too professional… 

The DVD, it turned out, was some seriously kinky gay porn. Dean sank down in the armchair. He’d been experimenting with the BDSM stuff for years, tired of the same old girl-in-a-bar for the umptieth time. This would be entertaining for a while, better than doing nothing anyway.  
Just as he was getting in the mood Cas showed up, and as always, without any warning. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean jumped.

“Damnit Cas, stop sneaking up on me! A guy watching porn, that’s not a group activity.” 

Cas tilted his head and peered at the TV. 

“I have learnt about sex, Dean. It’s a natural need. Although, humans have made it more complicated. Like that, on the TV.”

Dean was blushing and shut the TV off.

“Cas, forget it. What did you want?” he said with a gritty voice. 

“I wanted to see you were okay. I see you are. But now, I’d like to do that, what the TV showed me.” 

Dean’s eyes went very wide and he stuttered when he was talking.

“What? Cas, you’re an ang… what? And why? And… what?”

Cas smiled at him, weirdly cunning. 

“I see you’d like that. And, you know, I AM an Angel of the Lord. My need to punish the wicked and strike down with the wrath of God was imprinted in me, and I almost never do it anymore. It has gotten pent-up. I think it would make me feel good to punish you a little.”

Dean still stared at him in horror, but he strained to get it together. 

“And you just assume I would let you be the Dom?”

“Yes?” Cas said, with the tone of someone who wonders about the meaning of asking about the obvious. 

“Well, even if I would be interested in… that…” Dean said, blushing, “I’m not sure it’s such a good idea. You said it yourself, you are an angel. Might be a little too much for me to handle, you know.” 

Dean laughed nervously. He was terrified, horrified, embarrassed… and exhilarated. And, also, very in the mood. And not from the movie. 

“Yes Dean, I am an angel. If you break, I can put you back together. And you like being punished.”

Dean was dumbstruck. He tried to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. Cas seemed amused when he followed Deans thoughts and feelings, passing through that gorgeous face of his. When Dean was caught off guard, he had the cutest and most telling facial expressions possible. Too bad he was almost never caught off guard. 

“So,” Cas continued, “all I need is your permission for me to do whatever I want to you the next 24 hours.”

“Cas, that’s… that’s not how it works. There are rules, and, and lists, and pre-talk, you don’t just get a freaking free pass!”

“Why not? I know you, and I know what you want. You can trust me, Dean.”

Dean swallowed. He was not entirely sure when it had been settled that this 24 hour session with a dominangel, who could “put him back together if he broke”, would happen. And when the discussion somehow only concerned if they needed to have more rules or not. 

Dean liked to imagine he was out of control during a session, something he could never stand in real life – but it was never that believable. It was not just the rules, it was knowing that his Dom didn’t have a snowball’s chance to overpower him if he didn’t allow it. There were never, for one second, any doubt about who was really in charge. It was as it should be, but Dean had gotten twisted by the life, and the deaths, he had been through. And the thought of giving Cas that free pass, which would effectively make Dean absolutely powerless for 24 hours… because Cas was a freaking angel… it made him tingly. He looked down, not believing what he was about to say.

“Yes, then.”

“Yes, you give me permission to be the, what you called it, Dom, for 24 hours?”

“Cas, you don’t even know the terms! I can’t believe this… but yes, I give you permission.”

“Then, bow down to me.” 

“I thought we’d have gotten past the idea of you being G…”

Dean Winchester had great reflexes. If Cas had been a man, Dean would probably have blocked him without thinking about it (something he had had to prevent sometimes, with cuffs). But Cas wasn’t a man so the blow wasn’t blocked, and even though he slapped Dean with an open hand, it made Dean stagger with a cheek that turned numb, and then really warm and very soon after that throbbing with pain. His lip was broken, a tiny bloodstream trickling down his jaw, reaching that very manly, wonderful jawline that always got the ladies smiling. His hand went to the cheek and his eyes to Castiel, Angel of the Lord and punisher of the kinky and willing.

“I’m not God, Dean. But right now, I am YOUR god and you will do well to remember that.” 

What Dean felt, the emotional potpourri, was about as far from bored as could be. 

“I’ll give you what you need. And I think that what you need first is a real good spanking to help you remember to be a good boy.” 

Dean had always been fast on the uptake, and he knew there was no need to provoke Cas, to get a little extra out of this game. He would get what he could take, and maybe more. He just bowed his head, waited for further instructions. 

“I want to see your bare ass, and I want you against the wall. Now” demanded Cas. He didn’t raise his voice. He didn’t have to. True dominance and true authority didn’t need volume, it was heard anyway.

Dean quickly obeyed. He thought about the possibility of someone peeking in the window, seeing him there with his naked ass, soon to be blushing red, but he didn’t want to talk back to Cas. And also, the thought of someone seeing him… the shame was making him hard. He put his hands against the wall, leaning on them so that he had to keep them there. 

Cas was taking his sweet time, watching Dean wait for the spanking he was going to get. Finally, he stood in position next to Dean, putting his hands on that tight, muscular ass, giving Dean a tiny little massage. And then he lifted his hand, and let it fall back down. The sound was sharp when the hand found its way down, left, right, left right, in a slow and determined tempo that told Dean he was going to get it real good. 

The hand left a white impression and then it vanished out in the redness that got angrier and angrier, making Dean moan a little bit more every time. He tried to be quiet, but it didn’t work. Especially not since Cas would stop, caressing his ass, every now and then. It made him lose his concentration, and when Cas let his other hand wander around, playfully, until it found Dean’s cock – then it was impossible to concentrate. Cas started to give him an angelic hand job, a slow one, and at the same time, he kept on spanking his beloved human. Dean jerked a little bit every time the hand hit its target, right into Cas hand, and he was moaning with pain and with pleasure, getting closer to an orgasm by the second. 

And then Cas let his cock go, spanked him a few more times, and stopped.

“Now you stand there and think about your behavior.” 

“Bu…” said Dean, biting down on the rest. He wasn’t going to get to come right now, and nothing he said would lead to it. 

Cas leaned in. 

“Did you say something?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, Sir.” 

Cas smiled, which Dean somehow could hear even if he couldn’t see it, looking straight at the wall. “Maybe it should be Lord. But I like Sir better. Good job, Dean” Cas said, and fondled his newfound toy. He pinched Dean’s nipples and massaged his hot (in more ways than one) ass. Dean whimpered and made little sounds that he tried not to make, but couldn’t help himself. He was just so damn hard and it felt so damn good to be touched by Cas in that way.


	2. We will have to do something about that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets what he wants, and forgets something he really shouldn't have.

Dean didn’t know how long he had been standing there, jeans down by his feet, ass bare, eyes closed, cock rock hard. When he was finally getting just a tiny bit softer, he heard sounds. Cas was sitting on the couch, getting breathy and starting to make those little moans that only could mean one thing. The jerk was jacking off, something that should be Dean’s job. Those sounds made Dean harder than ever, thinking about Cas learning to enjoy human life in new ways. Finally, he couldn’t stand it. He should be the one to serve Cas, not Cas himself. 

“Cas?”

The moans stopped. Cas got up without a sound and snuck up to Dean, so close Dean could feel that amazing erection against his thigh. Cas hade sure chosen a well-hung vessel. It didn’t make it easier not to beg to be allowed to come. 

Cas was so close his breath was warming Dean’s skin. 

“Did I say you could speak?”

Dean breathed heavily.

“No, Sir.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s ass, gently rubbing it. But Dean knew Cas could be spanking him in an instant if he wasn’t obedient enough. Maybe the angel felt he shouldn’t have spoken without permission and needed a lesson.

“Well, I didn’t order you quiet either” he said. “What do you want, Dean?”

Dean tried to think, to find the best answer, but Cas hand was very distracting.

“I… please Cas, let me make you come. Please, Sir.”

Cas waited a few seconds with his answer. 

“Good thinking Dean, not trying to get yourself something before you deserve it. That’s a mouth I want around my cock.” 

Dean gasped, almost trembling. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“On your knees, then. And Dean… if you do a real good job, I’ll let you touch yourself afterwards. If.” 

Dean turned around and sunk down on his knees, eager to please. He quickly pulled Cas pants down, dragging him closer, resisting the urge to make Cas come right away. He had to do a real good job. 

He started by taking just the head in his mouth, putting one hand around the shaft and used the other hand to tug on Cas’ balls gently, as if they were a precious gift. Then, he started to find his way down the shaft with his mouth, licking and sucking.

He could hear Cas liked it very much so far, and for a moment Dean wished he hadn’t cut his hair so short, because it was hard for the rock-hard angel to grab it. Dean would have loved that pain. Now, he concentrated on taking Cas deeper into his mouth, as deep as he could, sucking hard, doing his best and then some. 

Dean was a quick learner and he found Cas’ sweet spots right away, where he liked Dean’s hands best and exactly how he liked his dick sucked. Cas moaned, fucking Dean’s mouth, and Dean wanted so bad to use a hand on himself, but resisted. It was one of the hardest things he had done in his life. But when Cas finally came, it ended up being worth it. 

Dean swallowed every last drop the angel had just shot in his mouth. Cas panted, very satisfied with his obedient toy. 

“You are very good at that. I will reward you, Dean. Get back against the wall.” 

Dean, quiet and very scared he would have to stand there again, waiting even further, did what Cas had told him to. But Cas didn’t leave him, instead he started pinching his nipples, stroking his blushing backside.

“I saw something on the TV, Dean. Something to put on your nipples. What is that called?” 

“Nipple clamps, Sir.”

“Would you want those?”

Dean blushed. In the middle of everything, it was still a little bit embarrassing to let Cas in on what kinks he had. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas chuckled. 

“Well, I’ll have to go get some later then. But first…”

He let the nipples go and once again put his hand on Deans cock. The other hand spanked him, really gently. Angels must be ambidextrous, Dean thought, and that was the last words he was able to put together as the angel simultaneously gave him a hand-job and spanked his sore ass tenderly. It barely hurt, but it reminded him of the pain he had been through earlier, and it got him almost screaming with pleasure, losing every single bit of control as he started to fuck Cas hand, which he, amazingly, was allowed to do. It made him come in the matter of minutes, almost on the verge from the first second Cas touched him. He sprayed the wall with cum as he trembled and made sounds all the guests in the entire motel must have heard. 

Afterwards, his hands were still on the wall. 

“Thank you, Sir” he said, still very breathy. 

Cas slapped his backside lovingly. 

“Now clean up after yourself and take a shower. We’re going out to eat.”

Cas didn’t need to eat, so he had something planned. This thought made Dean smile. He quickly cleaned up and took a long, very thorough shower, making himself as attractive as he could. He didn’t really have any nice clothes, but he had a feeling Cas wanted him just as he usually was dressed. 

“Do you want me to shave, Sir?” he asked. 

“No, Dean, I like it just the way it is.”

Dean came into the room, looking like a schoolboy dressed for prom and trying to get approval. Cas’ eyes gave him just that. 

“Come here, Dean.”

Dean came closer, and twitched when Cas raised his hand. Was he about to get slapped again? But Cas gently put his hand on Dean’s cheek, brushing that beautiful lip with his thumb. And just like that, the broken lip was whole again. 

When they got in the Impala Dean was already wondering about when Cas would touch him again. And how. He was very uncomfortable sitting down, because the healing hadn’t included anything except his face. Shifting his weight different ways didn’t help. Thankfully, they weren’t far from the nearest restaurant. Outside, Dean checked the menu to see if it was better than the other place just down the street where he had eaten yesterday. Cas, very casual, put his hand on Deans ass, thumb in his back pocket. The simple gesture reminded Dean of who owned him, and he loved it. 

Some douchebag stopped behind them, shouting “fucking fags”. Dean was used to being the one who intimidated people just by his presence and a threatening look from those piercing green eyes, but this time, Cas turned around first and did that thing with his wings, where he raised them, and however invisible they were to a mere human, they were sensed. And the son of a homophobic bitch almost fell backwards, scared and mumbling sorry as he walked away with more than one look over his shower. Cas patted Dean’s ass gently. 

“Let’s go inside, Dean.”

Dean felt taken care of. Protected. He would never have thought he would like that feeling, but he did. It was nice to be on the receiving end for once. 

They walked inside and sat down in the booth in the corner. It was a regular restaurant, nothing fancy, but the lights were dimmed and there weren’t many other customers, so nobody saw them. Dean sat by the wall and Cas next to him, something Dean would have found very uncomfortable just a day ago. Now, he wanted Cas even closer even though he could, almost, feel the heat from Cas body. When they had ordered Cas slid closer to Dean. Dean gasped as he felt the angels hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. That sensation made him less aware of the pain he still felt sitting down. The waitress came with their order, and Dean started to eat, almost not tasting the food because of that hand, so close to his cock. 

Cas found his way to Deans inner thigh and started to work his way upward, very discreetly while he was talking to Dean, asking about how he liked the town they were in, the motel, how he liked his food. Dean hardly knew what he answered, and his hand gripping the fork trembled lightly. Cas hand kept wandering, and now Dean’s cock was pressing so hard against his jeans that it was painful. The buttons sprung free with the help of an angel, and suddenly Cas’ hand was inside his boxers. Dean gasped and breathed heavily, wondering how he was going to hide from anyone in the restaurant what was just happening. 

“Can you be quiet for me, Dean?” Cas asked, lips against his ear.

Dean swallowed, and then nodded. He could. It would be almost impossible, but if it meant Cas would keep doing what he was doing he would do anything. Luckily, there were several empty booths between them and anyone else, and there was some generic music playing. Still, they could get caught and Dean loved that thought. He had almost finished his food, and now he definitely couldn’t eat anymore, not with Cas hand in his boxers. This time, the angel didn’t make him wait too long before he exploded. 

“Dirty boys come in their pants. You like to be touched in public, Dean?” Cas whispered. 

“Yes Sir” Dean said, with a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Now you will have to clean up one more time when we get home.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

On their way to the car, Cas told Dean he could go in the other place and buy some pie to take home if he wanted. Dean, even now, would never turn down pie so he went in and ordered some pie. The pretty waitress flirted wildly with him, writing her phone number down for him. He gave her the smile that was reserved for such occasions without thinking about it, pocketed the phone number for later use out of habit and turned to leave. Then he met Cas’ eyes and he almost froze. When they got back in the car Cas sighed and shook his head. 

“Dean, Dean, and you were doing so good before. You forgot you are mine? That little girl does not get a smile like that, Dean. Not when you are with me. We will have to do something about that when we get home.”

Dean was scared and turned on at the same time. He didn’t know what Cas meant by that. More spanking? Something else? 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to.”

“And next time, you won’t do the same mistake, because you will remember what happened to you.”

Dean bit his lip and drove back to the motel where he was staying. Cas was right behind him when they walked through the door. 

“Over the couch” he said, pointing Dean in that direction while he was unbuckling his belt. 

Dean swallowed, but didn’t dare to disobey. He pulled of his t-shirt and pulled down his jeans and boxers, bending over the couch. Cas pulled his belt from his pants and came closer with the belt hanging from his hand. Dean almost whimpered, because he knew that this was going to be painful. 

When the belt came down on his back, ass and thighs, it felt like the welts exploded up from his skin. Dean tried his best to control himself, but this was too much. It wasn’t like pain in the field, when you had so much else to concentrate on. This pain was there at the center of attention, and as Cas kept using his belt to remind Dean who his master was, he couldn’t help but moan, scream and as the welts were spreading out over his naked body, he cried. Cas wasn’t letting any anger control him, he was as methodical now as he’d been with the spanking. He left room for anticipation of the next time the belt would come down. Time to be scared, time to feel where the belt had landed before. Dean used one of these little pauses to beg, hoarse and with no control over that deep, sexy voice of his. 

“Please, Cas, please, I’ll be good. I promise. Sir.”

“Oh, you will now, will you?”

“Yes, please Sir, please, stop.”

Cas was quiet. Dean didn’t know what this meant and he whimpered in pain and in fear of getting more of it. And still, even though he cried from pain, he was hard, so hard. Every welt burned and ached and throbbed, and he even felt some blood trickling down his back, but still he longed for Cas to let him come again. Cas, his one and only master, who would protect him when he needed it, praise him when he was good and punish him when he was bad, making sure he was safe and obedient just like he should be. 

Cas leaned down over Dean, stroking his aching back. 

“Baby, I think you’re ready to ask for forgiveness. I think you’ve gotten what you needed now.”

Cas calling him “baby” made Dean cry from happiness, feeling the love from his master.

“Yes, Sir, thank you Sir. I’m so sorry, I was so wrong. I won’t do it again. I beg your forgiveness for forgetting who my master is, who owns me. I’m sorry, Sir. It won’t ever happen again.”

Dean was babbling between sobs, all other thoughts was gone, a tremendous relief for someone as dark and self-loathing as himself. This was pain that led to bliss, not like hell-pain which led to black-eyed-ness and being evil. 

Cas didn’t answer, but he was rubbing Dean’s ass again, and this time, his finger slid in and found Dean’s anus, and Dean realized Cas finger was covered in lube. When he had gotten that, Dean had no idea, but he was deeply grateful that he had, because that finger slid in and started to stretch Dean out, finding the sweet spot that made Dean mix the sobs with happy sounds. 

“You like that, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir. Please Sir, another one?”

“Another what, baby?”

“Another finger, please.”

“Where?”

“Up my ass, Sir” Dean said, voice trembling just a little bit. 

Cas didn’t answer, but he did what Dean asked and soon, Dean was pushing himself back on the angel’s sensitive fingers, moaning with pleasure that mixed with the pain that kept throbbing. Then Cas added another finger and Dean was now begging quietly, not entirely realizing it. 

“What are you asking for, Dean?”

“Please fuck me, Sir.”

“You want to be fucked right after I belted you until you cried?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.”

“Okay, baby, you’ve gotten your punishment. And my cock is aching for some well spanked ass.” 

Hearing those words coming out the mouth of Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was equally weird and amazing. Dean wanted that cock inside him so bad. 

Cas slid in, little by little, not wanting to hurt his baby that way. This wasn’t punishment, this shouldn’t bring pain. But Dean eagerly pushed himself back on Cas’ cock, moaning and asking him to fuck him, fuck him hard. Cas grabbed his hips and started to do just that, thrusting his hips forward and his cock inside the beautiful, muscular, lost-in-pleasure man he had always felt something special for. He just never knew it could be like this.

Dean moaned, felt the angel's cock fill him up, stretch him out, thrust inside him and it was almost too good. When Cas reached for his cock he begged him not to, he wanted to last longer. Cas leaned over and found his nipples again, something that added to the pleasure without pushing him over the edge. He loved that big angel cock, that feeling of it inside him, bending over the couch with welts all over his backside. Loved it so much he had no control at all, and he felt and he heard Cas would be coming with him. 

“Please Cas, fuck me harder” Dean moaned, and Cas did. They were so close, both of them, and this time Dean didn’t ask Cas not to touch his cock, because now he had to come or he would implode and die. They came together, in an ecstasy Dean had never felt before, not with any girl or guy. His knees got weak but Cas was strong, and somehow the angel got them both on the sofa. He fondled Dean’s heaving body, telling him how pretty he was, how good his ass had felt, how good he had done. Calling him baby, whispering to him, all warm and fuzzy now that Dean had been properly disciplined and fucked.

It would take a long time for Dean Winchester to stop panting, and even longer to realize all the painful welts were gone. The exploding orgasm had healed him right up. Cas sure could put him back together again.

But there were still plenty of time to break him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left to wrap this up!
> 
> Tell me what you liked :)


	3. You be good now, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out what happens when you have a really short memory and a very bad impulse control, and gets something awesome in the end.

Dean was on the sofa, being cuddled. It felt safe. He knew he was well taken care of, that he would be told right from wrong. Cas was there.

“Baby, I just need to do some errands. You take a shower and eat your pie, and I will be back soon.” 

“Okay.”

Cas kissed him, and Dean didn’t want it to end. He was safe of and it felt like that kiss proved it, the warm, wonderful feeling of being with Cas. He had never felt this way just by kissing someone. This was another new thing in a pile of new things, like presents under the Christmas Tree, all for him. All the presents he never got growing up.

“And Dean… you be good now, baby.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas was gone and Dean got up to take that shower and eat that pie, feeling better than he had for a long time. 

Before long, the angel was back carrying paper bags with a store’s logo on them. A store Dean would guess sold stuff they might use later. The thought of Cas going to that kind of store would have been hilarious the day before. Now it built up anticipation. They still had lots of hours to go. 

“Let’s go for a walk, Dean. You need some air after all that sugar.” 

“I’m not five years old, Cas.”

The angel raised an eyebrow.

“What did you say?”

“Ehrrmm…. Nothing, Sir.”

“Oh, it was something. And now you won’t own up to it?”

Dean hung his head in shame. 

“Come here, Dean.”

Reluctantly, the hunter came closer and looked up, met the eyes of his master.

Cas held his arm with one hand and slapped him with the other, making his cheek once again explode with pain. He deserved it, forgetting the rules so quickly. When Cas rose his hand again, Dean cowered. 

“Now, you want to go out for a walk or do you need me to help you remember to show me respect?”

“Walk, Sir.”

“That’s my good baby.”

It was clear Cas had an agenda because he knew exactly where they were going. Soon, they were in the middle of a crowd visiting the traveling amusement park that had just come to town. Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, squeezing his ass just a little bit.

“What if all these people knew your cheek is reddened because you misbehaved? What do you think they would say if they knew that I spank you when you are bad? And afterwards, what I do to you?”

The thought made Dean blush, and it also awakened something inside him, something that would rise and make his cock rise with it if Cas kept that up. 

“Maybe I should spank you right behind one of these trailers. Just to remind you that I own you, which you seem to forget sometimes. What do you say?”

Dean noticed how he was breathing more heavily, just by listening to Cas’ words. He didn’t think Cas would spank him out here, but he wasn’t sure. Not entirely. And that was intoxicating, to be scared about being put through the embarrassment of other people hearing, and perhaps seeing, him get spanked.

Cas took his hand, strolling through the rides and the trailers where you could buy cotton candy or throw balls at cans. Dean couldn’t shake the thoughts about what Cas might do to him, barely seeing where they were going, but still enjoying every second.

The sun was going down, and soon it would be dark. People were laughing, passing by. They walked right through and found their way towards some houses. The danger of being spanked in public seemed to be over. 

“I have borrowed a house for tonight” Cas said, letting Dean know he wouldn’t sleep in a cheap motel room. Then the angel sighed a little bit. “I forgot the stuff I bought in the motel room. Wait here, I will move them.” And the next second he was on his own. 

Two girls stopped and asked if he knew were the amusement park was, and he explained it to them. They were hot babes, and they clearly let Dean know that if he wanted, he was welcome to join them. He kindly declined, but couldn’t help to flirt back a little, because it was in his nature to flirt. 

Then Cas cleared his throat behind him and Dean turned around, staring at his master, the angel who apparently watched over him even when it wasn’t really in Dean’s best interest. Not if he wanted to stay in Cas good angel graces. But now, it was too late for that. 

Cas grabbed him by the arm and shoved him all the way into a house that he somehow had the key to. The owners must be on vacation or something like that. He smacked Dean hard, making his lip crack. Dean lost his balance, banged the wall and fell down on the floor. 

“Get up.”

Dean got up on shaky legs, touched his mouth and saw the blood on his hand. 

“What did I tell you about flirting with girls?”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to be polite and…” Dean started to say, but Cas didn’t let him finish. He got smacked again, flew across the room and now he was scared for real. He had messed up and he didn’t know how badly he would be punished. Last time, he had cried, begged Cas to stop. What would happen now?

The angel walked slowly towards him, where he sat on the floor.

“Dean, that was not being polite” the angel said, reaching down and grabbing his chin, lifting his face up. “And you are not making this easier for yourself.”

Dean felt the tears welling up. 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Not as sorry as you will be.”

Dean’s lip trembled. He was so far inside the world he and Cas had built that he had no other thoughts than the one about how his master would punish him. 

“Dean, you get up, and up against the wall before I come back.”

“Yes, Sir” Dean answered with a shaky voice. 

Cas walked further inside the house while Dean tried to pick a wall where he wouldn’t be seen from the outside if someone sneaked up to the house. He stepped out of his clothes, leaning against the wall, waiting for Cas to return and give him what he deserved. 

He heard Cas coming back, getting closer. 

“Dean, I want you to count. When we get to twenty, you are done. But whenever you lose count, or don’t speak up, we will have to re-do that number. You understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He heard some kind of whistling sound, and the millisecond after, he yelled out in pain when the cane hit his bare ass, once healed up and now hurting again. It hurt so much he almost forgot to count, but thankfully, Cas gave him a few seconds to remember. 

“One.”

“Nineteen to go” Cas said.

Dean was terrified. How could he take twenty of these? The fear and the pain rushed through his body. The feeling he got when Cas talked about spanking him in the amusement park rushed with it. 

Cas massaged Dean’s ass with his strong and sensitive hand. He felt Dean tremble, the big strong hunter. Letting go of all that responsibility always weighing down his shoulders. The thoughts in his head weren’t about those things, they were about how bad it would hurt before it was over, and he was whimpering.

“This is what happens when you are disobedient, Dean.”

And the cane came down again. This time, it didn’t hurt as bad. Cas had scared him with the first one. 

“Two.”

He got another three, counting out loud as he had been told. His ass was already burning. The next one was harder again, exploding next to the others. When Cas was done, his backside would be striped for days to come. 

“Six” sobbed Dean. 

“I didn’t hear you there, Dean.”

“Six!” Dean said louder. And Cas let that be good enough.

Up to ten, the cane was milder. He still moaned and cried and yelled every time it hit his bare body, but it wasn’t as bad. When he said “ten” with tears coming down his cheeks, Cas let his free hand circle Dean’s nipples, and then he must have let the cane go because his other hand was on his ass, burning hot after being caned. 

“Ten down, ten to go” Cas almost whispered in his ears as he fondled the sobbing Dean. When he reached down and slowly jacked Dean’s cock, Dean wanted to beg for him to keep doing that instead of caning him. But some part of him, even though it hurt so bad, wanted more of it. Wanted to get what Cas said he deserved. 

That was something he was very close to regretting as he slowly counted upwards. Cas waited between each time he brought down the cane, let him count out loud and then stand there, waiting to receive the next one, trembling and crying. 

“Nineteen.” Dean pushed the words out between sobs and moans. 

“Good, baby. Just one more, and then you are done.” 

Dean’s backside was marked with red stripes, dark and clearly going to turn into painful bruises if Cas didn’t help him again.

Cas let the cane come down one last time, and heard Dean yell one last time. Then his beloved human stood there, heaving, crying, trembling. He patted the caned ass gently, felt Dean twitch and squirm even under that soft touch. But Dean was still rock hard, loving the way Cas pushed him to the edge of what he could take.

“Now, calm down, baby. You’ve gotten what you deserved for disrespecting me and my rules. You’re forgiven now.”

Those words felt so good to hear while his ass throbbed with pain. 

“Tell me, Dean. What have you learned?”

“No flirting, Sir. A-and no trying to e-explain things away.” 

“And now you will remember?”

“Yes Sir, I prom-mise. I only want you, Cas.”

The heartfelt proclamation from the naked and hurting hunter was beautiful. Cas stepped closer and fondled Dean carefully, tenderly. Helped him to calm down, to moan only from pleasure and not from pain. And his hands were soothing, helping the pain settle. 

“My beautiful baby” Cas said, sharing his body’s heat with Dean. “You want to lie down for a bit?”

Dean swallowed, regained a steadier voice. 

“No thank you, Sir.”

“No? What do you want then, Dean?”

Dean licked his lips with a grimace. They hurt, too. But he knew what he wanted, and he was no longer scared or embarrassed to ask for it.

“I want to suck your cock again, and I want you to fuck me again.”

“Baby, you might be too sore for that right now.”

Dean trembled at those words, turning his eyes from the walls to meet those of Castiel, Angel of the Lord. The calm, loving blue eyes he had fallen for a long time ago, not knowing it himself. 

“Cas, please!”

When Cas saw those green eyes, for once so open and vulnerable, filled with all of Dean’s soul, he moved Dean away from the wall and kissed his broken lips. It hurt a bit, but Dean almost didn’t notice. Cas stroke his back, let Dean eagerly press against him. 

“I do need my cock sucked, and I love to fuck your mouth.”

Cas guided Dean to the bedroom, where he made Dean get down on his knees and use all of those things he had learned about how to please his master. It didn’t take long for Cas to start moaning, holding one hand on Dean’s head and the other one on his own nipples, squeezing them, and then he re-experienced the wonder of fucking that gorgeous mouth. He didn’t hold back, and not minutes after he let Dean lick and suck and take his cock in his mouth, he came hard. Dean swallowed every last bit of it, licked his broken lips and realized they weren’t broken anymore. Sex healing, that’s awesome, he thought to himself.

“That was good, Dean. Very good” panted Cas. “I am very satisfied with you.”

Dean looked up at him, almost in panic. Did this mean Cas wouldn’t let him come? Wasn’t the caning punishment enough?

“Come here, baby.” 

Cas pulled Dean down into the soft bed, carefully not to put too much pressure on his backside. He lay down behind his baby, held him close. The contact with the angel’s body should be uncomfortable for the sore Dean, but it wasn’t. Cas was made up of healing energy, soothing and soft. 

But Dean wasn’t healed, his ass still covered in welts. Even if the contact with Cas didn’t hurt, the backside hurt just fine, all on its own. 

The angel started circling Dean’s nipples, pulling him close to Cas’ naked skin – because after the blowjob, they were both naked. Cas other hand found Deans throbbing cock, aching to be touched. 

“You didn’t touch yourself because I didn’t say you could. Did you want to, when you had my cock in your mouth, Dean?”

“Yes.” 

“And how does it feel now, with my hand on your cock?”

“Fucking fantastic” moaned Dean. Cas smiled, and his hand worked wonders. Dean was rock hard, and his body was heaving under Cas’ touch, breathing heavily and letting all those soft little sounds out, those that Dean couldn’t stop when it felt this good. 

“Do you want to come now, Dean?” Cas asked. 

“Yes Sir, but I want…”

“Yes Dean?”

“I still want to be fucked.”

Those words made Cas’ own cock twitch to life and getting hard again. He let go of Dean’s cock and suddenly dangled something before Dean’s eyes. 

“Look, baby. You want those?”

It was nipple clamps. Fucking nipple clamps, which Cas had told him he would get. And he had.

“Yes, please, Sir.” 

Soon, Dean got the nipple clamps adding up to all the sensations he experienced, and he also felt how Cas’ finger found his way in to that sweet spot hiding inside, intense pain and intense pleasure mixing together. Just what made Dean lose his mind in ecstasy. 

“This what you want, Dean?”

Dean moaned.

“Yes, Sir. Very much.”

Cas rubbed against him, letting Dean know how hard he was. It worked just the way it was supposed to. Dean thought he might come from this, the feeling in his nipple and the finger, that now were fingers, up his ass. And the throbbing backside he had. So many sensations. He wanted to grab Cas and pull him inside, and it seemed like Cas could read his mind because he picked up another thing he had gotten in the store.

“Now, if you want to be fucked, I want to do it nice and slowly” the angel said, showing Dean handcuffs. Dean, eager to get Cas’ hands back, held up his hands and let Cas cuff him, and chain him to the bed pole. No touching allowed for Dean Winchester, who was about to explode. 

“Please, Cas, please” was all he could say, moaning and rocking against those fingers fucking him. Cas didn’t touch Dean’s cock because he didn’t want Dean to come just yet. And Dean was very close, loving the pain more than he ever guessed. If someone he knew could see him now, caned and wearing nipple clamps and handcuffs, begging to be fucked in that sore ass of his… 

Cas did just that, slowly, and every time Dean was close to coming, he stopped. Waited. Than started again. Dean was now incoherent, too much pleasure to have a working brain. 

Cas kept him there for a long, long time before he finally reached down to Deans beautiful cock and started to fuck him harder. It was seconds before they came together in mind-blowing orgasms, coming and coming in waves until Dean’s ass and the bed was swimming in cum. 

Dean fell asleep like that, still cuffed and still in Cas’ arms, so happy and tired that he smiled in his sleep. Cas didn’t, of course, because angels don’t sleep – but he lay there smiling, cuddling Dean gently. 

The next morning, Dean woke up late and it took him a few seconds to understand why his wrists hurt, where he was and why his backside felt like one big bruise. That soothing sensation Cas had given him had not been as healing as it could be. 

“Good morning, Dean” Cas said, still with his gorgeous man in his arms. 

“Morning. It’s very light” Dean said, not entirely awake yet. “What time is it?”

“Still a few more hours” Cas answered. Because right now, the clock was running and the 24-hour mark was closing in.

“I haven’t slept that well in… I don’t know. A long time.”

Dean tried to stretch but the cuffs were in the way. And he needed coffee, bad. 

“Cas? The key?” Dean said, lifting his hands up and turning as far as he could to face the angel. 

Cas didn’t answer, but he was looking Dean straight in the eyes, demanding. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. What I meant was, am I allowed to get up and make coffee now, Sir? Please?”

Cas smiled, reached in and kissed Dean, first gently and then intensely. Dean forgot about coffee as time stopped, but when Cas let his lips go, his hands were suddenly free. 

“Yes, Dean. Get ready for the day.”

He gave Cas lips a longing look but then he got up, did all the morning things one needed to do when one was human and not an angel. Cas watched him washing up, making himself put on jeans though he really didn’t want to. Dean was drinking his coffee standing up this morning, because sitting down would a lot more painful than wearing jeans. Their (unknowing) hosts had great coffee.

When he was almost done, Cas came up to him, stroking his backside, squeezing his ass a bit, making Dean squirm and make small sounds of discomfort. Cas kissed his neck and Dean made another soft little sound, not from discomfort this time. Cas turned him around. Soon, they were kissing while Cas explored every toned muscle, often returning to the well caned ass to remind Dean of the night before. They were both hard now.

“I think you need your morning spanking before anything else, Dean.”

“What? I’ve been good, Cas, please don’t. I’m still… it still hurts. Please?”

“You be good, and I won’t go get the cane again.” 

This scared Dean into silence, biting down on his lip, wondering if he could take more. Cas placed him over the knee, jeans and boxers down. The position made Dean rock hard, a new shameful way of being punished like a little disobedient boy. Cas hand-spanked him, gently. Dean still moaned and squirmed, but it wasn’t anything as bad as he had feared. And he really liked this over-the-knee thing. 

When Cas was done, he allowed Dean to get out of his jeans and back into bed with him. This time it wasn’t raw, it was warm and bittersweet, the ending of a wonderful and intense session. They were kissing, rubbing against each other, Dean on top to spare his backside, but there were never any doubts of who the master was. Real strength, real dominance, it was always there. 

And when they lost their clothes, when Dean had given that sensitive, beautiful mouth to Cas to fuck just the way he liked it, which was more tender today, he was given something back he had never, could never, expect. Cas got out the cuffs and chains again and he stroke Dean’s backside with the soothing hands of his, making some of the pain go away so Dean could lay down on his back after all. And he cuffed Dean to the bedposts, kissed his way down Dean’s body. Dean’s chest was heaving, he was moaning as Cas’ tongue met his inner thighs. Cas breath, his hands down Dean’s sides, his entire body close to Dean’s, was making Dean beg.

“Please, Cas, please, don’t stop, I’ll be good, I promise, just don’t stop, love it, please, please…” Cas didn’t have to tell him he could leave Dean just like this, cock achingly hard. When Cas mouth closed around the head of Dean’s cock, he thought he might explode. But then Cas stopped, looking down on Dean, just circling his hand on the inside of Dean’s thigh.

The hunter was about to cry.

“Please, Cas, please! I’m going crazy here, please please please I’ll be whatever you want me to be, just please don’t leave me like this, please” he was begging. 

Cas looked down on him, smiling. 

“Dean, baby, you want to come?”

“Yes, Sir, please let me come, I’ll do whatever you want, please” Dean said. 

“Dean, you already are what I want you to be, you do what I want you to do. And I’ll give you this reward for being good, baby. Remember to thank me well.”

Cas went back to Dean’s cock and he gave him the best reward Dean had ever gotten. The angel didn’t need to breath, which wasn’t a bad thing when giving blow jobs, but even when he took Dean deep down, it never felt like the power shifted. Dean moaned and screamed, but he was also deeply thankful for every second, never sure how big his reward would be. It turned out, pretty big. The biggest.   
When the chains came off, Dean was allowed to cuddle up to Cas, thanking him in words but just as much in what his entire being was projecting, and they lay like that for a long time. This feeling of safety, of belonging to someone, was awesome to Dean. And Cas was so grateful that he had found out he could be this to Dean, like the gorgeous human being was a gift to him, given because he had chosen free will, to be able to do things like he had done these heavenly (in a way Heaven would never have agreed to call it) hours. 

But everything had to come to an end, and there always had to be a new beginning. 

“I have to go now, Dean.”

“Cas, could you… ehrm… well, maybe you could heal me right up now?”

“You want me to?”

Dean blushed. 

“Well… maybe it’ll be good for me to have this to remind me of these hours. It’s not that bad anymore anyway.”

“I thought so. It might be a while before we could do this again.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. 

“Again?”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Of course, I want to. Just… Cas… don’t tell Sammy.”

Cas laughed. 

“Okay. You be good now, baby. Until next time.”

\----- THE END -----

(Or maybe the beginning of a series?)

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry about any bad or weird language. English is not my mother tongue.)


End file.
